Seno Latte
Latte (ェラテ, Ratte), full name Seno Latte (セノ-ェラテ, Seno Ratte) is the daughter of a human man and a Saiyan- being a part of a family of millionaires, she was brought up in a secluded mansion on an unknown planet, far away from enemies of the family as to prevent herself from being hunted down. Appearance Latte is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and golden eyes. She wears an elaborate white and crimson outfit that is clearly medival in design, with crimson crosses on several parts of the outfit. Personality Latte is very prideful and arrogant. This is likely due to her social status of being the daughter of an upper class family and her position as a hybrid. She is somewhat haughty, having a sense of superiority over most people she knows and seeing those who follow her to be nothing but leeches. However, she can be caring to those she deems worthy—in her own 'special' way so to speak. She is shown to be something concerned for those she considers her true friends, always looking out for them, even if she can't reach them. History Seno was born to a rich family on Earth; via a human man and a Saiyan woman. Very little of her past is known; though it should be noted due to her frequent amnesia, Seno has very little recollection of the events. One of her major goals is to find out more about her past- she is noted to be from a special clan of cultists who was adopted by a rich family however. Synopsis Powers Abilities and Techniques Galick Gun (ギャリック砲, Gyarikku Hou; also translated as "Garlic Cannon") is the signature technique of Latte; which was taught to her by her butler. The technique is incredibly powerful and is an energy wave similar to the Kamehameha. To release the blast, Latte curls her fingers and places both of her hands together at chest level facing the same direction, so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other. Then, once enough Ki is gathered, Latte thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-coloured ki beam that emanates from her hands and body. It is capable of destroying large planets if enough power is put into it. *'Double Galick Gun' (二ギャリック砲, Futa Gyarikku Hou): Double Galick Gun is a two-handed version of the Galick Gun technique used by Latte. When she uses it, Latte pulls her hands back to her sides and charges a Galick Gun in each hand. Then, she fires them forward so that they merge into one large Galick Gun wave, inflicting a large amount of damage. **'Final Burst Cannon' (ファイナルバーストキャノン, Fainaru Bāsuto Kyanon): Final Burst Cannon is the advanced version of the Galick Gun technique used by Latte. To utilize it, Latte draws her hands out to her sides as she powers up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around her body. Then, she throws her arms out in front of her and fires a large Galick Gun energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. ***'Super Galick Gun' (スーパーギャリック砲, Sūpā Gyarikku Hō) is a full-powered version of the Galick Gun technique used by Latte in Super Saiyan 2. To perform the Super Galick Gun, Latte places her hands up to her side and forms energy between her hands. Then, she fires a Galick Gun that is bigger and much more powerful than the normal version, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The fully charged version of the attack can cause enough damage to the Earth to be visible from another planet if she is not careful, leading Latte to keep this blast usually uncharged unless she has another method of containing the collateral damage. Galick Blazer (ギャリックブレイザー, Gyarikku Bureizā): Galick Blazer is a purple energy sphere version of the Galick Gun used by Latte. She shoots it from one hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. The difference between Galick Gun and Galick Blazer is that Blazer possesses incredible ricochetting properties, leading to more unpredictability in battle. However, every time it rebounds, it increases in speed, and it is most definitely devoid of any friendly fire capabilities, which often leaves Latte eventually unable to keep with the energy sphere and ends up getting hit with her own attack. *'Blazer Storm' (ブレイザーストーム, Bureizā Sutōmu): Blazer Storm is a one-handed rapid-fired version of Galick Blazer. First, Latte places her hands forward at 90 degree angle and charges a purple energy sphere. Then she fires a barrage of energy spheres from the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Kaio-ken: A technique she learned from Gaia, the Kaio-ken causes her base power level, strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Kaio-ken to be quantified in the series is that it doubles Latte's power level. The technique, however, has its substantial flaws. If she multiplies her base ki too much, the uprise of ki could easily obliterate her, or severely damage her body. *'Kaijou-ken' (界女王拳, Kaijō-ken, literally "Fist of the World Queen"): A variant on the Kaio-ken- it is in effect, the polar opposite of the technique. With this, Latte dulls her speed, strength, and senses greatly to the point that they are non-existent, enabling her to transfer their power to her ki's destructive power. However, while she gains overwhelming destructive power, her physical capabilities are extremely lowered, making her somewhat of a glass cannon. Transformations Relationships Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Super Saiyans Category:Human Category:Female Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Hybrid Category:Martial Artist